The Crimson Ghost
by Erwin Rommel Von Steinhausen
Summary: An orange masked individual joins the guild, Fairy Tail, right after Erza did. Who is he and what does he have to do with some of the horrible actions certain people did? (Bad summary)


Talking - "Hn"

Thoughts - _'Dobe'_

Jutsu/Spell/Attack - " **Katon: Goukakyuu (Fire Release: Great Fireball)** "

Dragons/Summon talking - " **Bow before me you lowly human"**

Dragon/Summon thoughts - _'_ _ **Brat**_ _'_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail (If I did Madara would of won the war)**_

 **Welcome, I don't like commie bastards. What way to start my first story. I'm not that good at writing so this story MIGHT be plotless or just straight up suck. Might make this a harem cause all the girls in the fairy tail universe are hot and I want my boy to get laid yah feel. The story will follow canon for most of the arcs until shit goes down hill.** **I'm just rambling on so that I can have this story reach more than 1000 words so people actually click this and that I don't have to write much as I'm lazy. Like I could be doing stuff right now instead of writing, anyways hope you enjoy this.**

The Kingdom of Fiore A neutral country of 17 million people.  
It is a world of magic.  
Magic is bought and sold there every day.  
It is an integral part of people's lives.  
And there are those who use magic as their occupation.  
Those people are referred to as wizards.  
The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission.  
There are a large number of guilds within the country.  
And in a certain city there lies a certain guild.  
A guild from which various legends were once born Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future And its name is: Fairy Tail!

 **Kingdom of Fiore, X784**

A young man could be seen sitting in a compartment of a train that was heading to the port town of Haregon. His face was covered by an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye which could not be seen. He had spiky black hair with a blue tint. He was wearing a long, black cloak with a chin-high collar that had red clouds, and a red interior.

"Tobi is bored! What should Tobi do? I know he should go around and help elderly people!" said the now identified man named Tobi childishly as he got up and started running around his compartment with his hands in the air until an announcement was made that the train had reached its destination.

Tobi overcome with joy ran out of his compartment and the train with his hands waving around in the air again as countless people that were around him sweatdropped at his antics.

* * *

 _At the same time in a magic shop_

"What? There's only one magic store in this entire town?" Yelled a girl who had blonde hair, brown eyes and a curvaceous body while starting at the owner of the shop who was behind the counter with disbelief. It was none other than Lucy Hea-

"Don't go around telling everyone my last name yet! We need it for **that** arc" exclaimed Lucy as she pointed at the air.

"Who are you talking to lady?" asked the owner, as she blushed and quickly said that it was nothing.

" _Who was I talking to and why did it feel like someone was revealing something personal about me?"_ thought the blonde as she shakes her head to forget about her previous actions.

Quickly forgetting about what happened earlier the owner thought it was best to explain why there was only one magic shop in this town to the blonde before he loses another customer.

"Since haregon is a fishing town, we don't have many mage's in town, the most we usually get are travelling mages, so there has been never been a need for more than one magic shop. Plus no more than ten percent of the people in this town know how to use magic."

"I guess this was a total bust then." said Lucy with a disappointed look.

"Now, now, don't say that. Please have a look. I have a lot of new merchandise, you know" The owner then mysteriously brought a pink box with the words ColorS written in front of Lucy's face and said, "Girls like your age love this stuff. You can switch the colors of your clothes to whatever you like any time! Like this!"

The owner changed his sweater from green to grey.

"I already have that one." said Lucy as she showed the object and changed her white top that was hugging her big juicy t- ( _cough cough my bad I swear i'm not a pervert)_ with blue stripes to dark brown with white stripes and then changed it back to its original color. Besides the top, she was wearing a blue skirt and brown boots. "But I am looking for some powerful gate keys."

"Gates?" The owner looked at the blonde with interest before showing the silver key he had in the store. "Those are quite rare…"

"That is Nikore, the Canis Minor!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "So, how much is it?"

"20,000 Jewels." Replied the owner.

Lucy froze in shock before looking at the owner in a weird way, " I believe I misheard you. How much was it again?"

"I said 20,000 Jewels."

The blonde suddenly sat on the counter and raised her legs to show off her figure, and her top somehow was lowered to show her cleavage.

"Can't you give a young beautiful mage like me a discount?" Lucy purred seductively with a wink.

 **Later**

"Damn old man only knocked 1,000 jewels. Is my sex appeal only worth that much?" shouted the blonde frustratedly as she marched through the streets.

She then heard the sounds of girls screaming and looked below the bridge she was standing on to see what was fuss was about. She was a crowd of girls or is it fangirls, she couldn't tell, screaming in delight. She wondered what it was about before she heard some of the conversation that the girls that were passing by her were having.

"Did you know that salamander is in town?" One of the girls shouted.

"Who's that? Is he supposed to be a famous mage?" Asked the other girl.

"I don't know. He might be, as I saw him being surrounded by a lot of girls that were asking for his autographs in the middle of town."

"Let's go check him out!"

"Salamander?" The blonde muttered as she checked her mind to see if she knew who that was. "The one they say can use fire magic you can't buy in a store? He's in this town? _"_ She thought ecitedly as she made her way to the crowd of girls.

 **That's it for the first chapter. It's short but I promise to make them longer if this story is received well.**

 **Update: New cover I made. Has some hints for the plot I suppose.**

 **7/28/2018**

 **Made a new cover again. Found pictures from google to use as reference to draw mine. So, most of them might look familiar. Didnt do that good in coloring as it was time consuming and took quite a lot of effort.**


End file.
